Shameless
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Request from superbartola on Tumblr. College AU. What happens when you combine sexual frustration, a quiet library corner, and two horny idiots together? You get library sex madness and then some! What else is there to expect? Title says it all. Twoshot. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Inuyasha universe. **_

_**Author's Note: Request from superbartola on Tumblr, almost exactly a year in the waiting! XD Title and summary says it all. This is pure, shameless porn. Nothing but talk of sex, sex, sex from here on out. But the actual sex itself is brief because reasons lol (aka, I'm impatient af). **_

_**Raunchiness, dirty talk, PDA, kinda sorta sub/dom play and... yeah. Just don't read if you don't like raunchy smut or if you're a minor, pretty please. **_

_**Otherwise, enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

**Shameless**

Sometimes, Inuyasha Taisho often thought irritably to himself, an extremely strong sense of smell was not all it was cracked up to be.

On one hand, it was useful in a pinch. Need to locate someone or something? His nose will track it down in no time. Detecting lies or hidden emotions? No problem. Hell, even good food becomes a thousand times more intriguing, with every ingredient laid out on a proverbial table of delicious flavors.

But, unfortunately, everyone's love life was also exposed bare in front of his very nose.

He could smell who slept with who, a woman's pregnant state, her fertility cycles, people's various levels of arousal, and even dirty little kinks and secrets with a single whiff. He could tell who actually had sex versus just made out excessively with someone else. He could smell out the parties involved, the toys, the food, the protection or lack there-of, the satisfaction of said parties (or lack there-of), and even deduce the positions played out.

And, frankly, knowing his friends' and classmates' and even total strangers' sex lives in very intricate details without them sharing made for a very awkward situation to be perpetually stuck in.

It was one of his dirtiest secrets. It would be hard to make friends if it was common knowledge that he could sniff out their most intimate affairs. Quite literally.

Thankfully, Inuyasha's college dorm roommate, Miroku Tanaka, was a merciful anomaly for his nose. On one hand, he was _always_ smelling of someone _someplace_ on his body. But it was so frequent, so excessive, so creatively all over the place, that even Inuyasha's nose had trouble detecting the finer details. It was weirdly a blessing in disguise, because even if Miroku still reeked of women and debauchery 24/7, his scent was blurred, one Inuyasha could easily ignore without any effort.

Years and experience taught Inuyasha to block out smells he didn't wish to detect, even immediately after it already passed him by. Constantly smelling sex and sexual activities on people didn't exactly make the act particularly appealing for him, so typically it was only torture by inconvenience, or sometimes disgust. (People can do the _weirdest_ things in bed...)

Not to say that Inuyasha was a virgin. When he was a teenager, he comprehended what those weird smells that he had always detected were. The connection shot straight to his groin and he tried to, ah, _relieve_ the sensations as best as he could. Sometimes alone, oftentimes with a willing (albeit brief) partner. He gained quite the reputation of the "love them, leave them" type in high school, but thankfully did not have to deal with heartbreak because he always made his terms explicitly clear: just sex, no emotions. That made the romantic types steer clear, even if one or two secretly longed from afar to try and "win him over" (according to the school's gossip chain, if that accounted for anything).

But by college, with his hormones beginning to calm down, and the scent of arousal and sexuality clearly never going away, his body grew accustomed and soon he was no longer turned on by everyone's wanton activities (or desire for them). Now he was in his twenties, with a few random hook ups under his belt, but not nearly as consistently and often as his wilder high school days, and mostly feeling rather mediocre about sex in general.

Until Kagome Higurashi walked into his life.

She only shared one class with him (History of Japan 101), but the damned woman's startlingly strong scent assaulted his nose every single time she walked into the damn classroom. Not only did she smell amazing (like, seriously, it was unbelievably _unfair_ how delicious she smelled), and looked stunningly gorgeous with long, luscious black locks and large blue eyes that pierced his very soul at the slightest glance, but every single time he smelled a man on her (whether it be from a kiss or hug or, heaven forbid, _more_), a tsunami of jealous rage filled his chest. Twice a week, he struggled to restrain his instincts, wanting nothing than to ravage Kagome Higurashi on the floor of the lecture hall (because she always sat in front, her scent coming off of her body in waves), and simultaneously hunt down whatever men she touched and rip them to shreds.

But that was irrational. Mad, really.

And yet, it never stopped.

It would be so much easier to ignore if she was a bitch. But no, of course not.

She just had to be the sweetest fucking thing since cotton candy.

Every single morning, she greeted the classroom with a cheery "good morning!" and instantly chatted up with nearby students as they awaited their professor. Inuyasha's ears were just as powerful as his nose (except, oddly enough, he had far, far better control on them; perhaps because if he didn't, he would have gone deaf ages ago), so he often intentionally eavesdropped on her conversations. Though mostly pointless chitchat, there was a genuine and sincere quality to her voice and body language. Her smile was the reason why the phrase "sunny smile" was ever coined, her laugh music to his ears, her curves deliciously pronounced yet blurred by her modest clothing, leaving plenty of room for the imagination. She always wore dresses and skirts, conservative enough but still unbelievably attractive on her.

Sometimes she wore perfume, which normally bothered Inuyasha's already sensitive nose, but somehow, she always chose the right amount and the perfect scent to complement her body's chemistry. But regardless of its existence or not, her natural scent always came through and filled his nose, drowning out all else. Nothing but Kagome, Kagome, Kagome on his mind.

It was just her scent, her goddamn fucking scent, that was her biggest crime. His biggest beef against her existence.

Ears roaring with savage lust and claws twitching to shred her clothes off in a single swipe, he always sat in the back at every lecture, to stay as far away from Kagome as he could. And to avoid any awkward glances that would come his way by his tense posture and aura.

That didn't stop her from attempting to be friendly to him. Each time they passed on campus, she'd smile, call out his name, and wave happily. He'd nod his head jerkily, feeling weirdly robotic (even if his hardened cock would argue otherwise), and walk past quickly. She never gave up, however, despite the flitting look of surprised betrayal that always crossed her beautiful face at his responses, and continued to greet him as friendly acquaintances.

She had no idea, no fucking clue, how many hours he wasted his precious sleep every night to relieve his throbbing, relentlessly erect cock.

Inuyasha was eternally grateful to Miroku to always be spending the night in some girl's bed instead of his own in their shared bedroom because Inuyasha's infatuation with Kagome was making him break his normal habit of remaining fucking _quiet_ while going at it. He spent hours looking up the raunchiest porn videos, the most shamelessly erotic fiction sites, in an attempt to get relief faster. It was no use; he had to buy lubricate (fucking lube!) to keep himself from chafing with all the jerking off he was doing.

In the first week of the semester, he tried hunting down some other woman to fuck. Perhaps he was just severely missing the feel of a real woman in his arms and Kagome happened to be attractive enough to be the harsh reminder he never knew he needed. He frequented bars and nightclubs both on and off campus, waiting for the right opportunity, knowing that his tense stance wasn't exactly making him presentable for the ladies.

But by the time he had managed to convince a random woman to sleep with him (they ducked into the bathroom; unsanitary, perhaps, but it would do the trick), he couldn't keep it up. Fucking. Hell. Like he was fucking twelve! Horrified and humiliated, he deposited the poor woman into Miroku's thankful arms and fled the club. And then proceeded to spend the next few hours cursing his now raging erection from not doing its fucking job when the chance was practically giftwrapped for him!

It was only Kagome's face in his mind's eye, her blue eyes and adorable smile, that made him come.

As he laid there, sweating and panting, in the late hours of the night alone instead of in the arms of the woman he so desperately needed, the truth became explicitly clear: he wanted Kagome Higurashi and her alone and no substitute would be enough by even the smallest of margins. No more attempted conquests. No more night clubs. Either he got over her first or he fucked her from the moon and back. Until then, he'd put up with his "problem."

But he still felt rather bad about the poor woman he had tried to fuck.

(Miroku later reassured him that said woman – whose name was Sango Suzuki apparently, and seemed to interest Miroku more than any of his previous conquests - had assumed that Inuyasha simply had too much to drink and wasn't offended by his inability to even raise at half-mast. But that didn't fix his Hotter-Than-Hell-for-Kagome-Higurashi problem. Back to the porn sites and borderline sleepless nights it was for him.)

Eventually, like with most things, he learned to live with it. Control it. Like he was in fucking high school again, but at least it was something. By the time of midterm season, her intoxicating scent was like white noise, ever present but in the background. He could concentrate better in class and even breathe in her scent like it was the loveliest of perfumes, rather than the source of his torture chamber. His lust for her continued to torture his lonely nights, but he became more creative with his fantasies, gaining relief more sufficiently by tapping into his raunchier desires.

Kagome was the star of his nightly routine, naturally, but at least she wasn't tormenting him during the day anymore. He even managed to smile nervously back at her a few times, making her positively beam and fill his chest with warmth. Perhaps by the time he overcame this madness, he'd actually get to know her. She seemed like a real, bonafide sweetheart. Perfect girlfriend material, not just the object of maddeningly hot desire.

Then, on the day of the class midterm, she came in smelling of a man. A man who _came inside of her_.

And it was the scent of a wolf demon, no less!

Inuyasha's pencil broke in his hand.

A few startled heads turned briefly at the noise, but instantly turned back to their exams. Taking several deep, calming breaths, Inuyasha fumbled in his bag for an extra pencil, found one, and pretended to concentrate on his exam, but his mind and body were screaming for vengeance. With every dot he filled in, he imagined pounding his fist into the bastard's face. With every question he read with his eyes, he imagined roving them over Kagome Higurashi's naked body instead...

He had to get out there. And fast.

Finishing his test in record time (and probably to the detriment of his grade, but who gave two shits about that right now?), Inuyasha marched over to the professor's desk, barely stopped himself from slamming the scantron and exam papers down, and headed to the door.

And then, like an idiot, he chanced a glance in her direction.

She was looking up from her exam, clearly shocked that someone finished before her (being a model student, normally she was the first one to be done with quizzes and tests and still ace every single one). Her eyebrows raised in grudging respect, she smiled shyly when noticing it was Inuyasha Taisho who defeated her perfect record.

Their eyes locked. Blue meeting amber. In any other situation, he would have gladly drowned in her depths, forgetting his irrational jealousy, forgetting the inconvenience of her very existence...

Her cheeks bloomed pink. She looked so adorable, he could forgive her for sleeping with a man that wasn't him first, even though there was nothing to forgive, and he _knew_ that, but -

Then, he smelled her _getting aroused!_

_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

Nostrils flaring, fighting every urge within him to stop from having her right then and there, the professors and other students surrounding them be damned, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in an infuriated glare at Kagome (ignoring the look of baffled offense that flitted across her gorgeous features), and stormed out of the classroom.

His jeans just barely hid the raging erection throbbing under his briefs.

Thankfully, most people typically don't stare at a man's package in public, so Inuyasha was able to walk swiftly and unnoticeably to the library, determined to be surrounded by silence and a profound lack of sexual activities (in spite of the commonly known stereotype), so he could attempt to bring down his racing heart and rock-hard erection.

Lust, both of the sexual and bloody kinds, were dominating his mind and body, and until he got them under control, he would lay low. Choosing a table far in the back, he plopped down with a heavy edition of the most boring sounding book on the planet that he snatched off a nearby shelf and pretended to diligently scan the pages. Slowly, the dull information began to work its magic, and his aching cock softened slightly.

He lost track of time before he knew it and soon what would have been the normal class's ending time arrived. And suddenly, somewhere in the facility of dusty old books and quiet students, _her_ scent emerged, a beacon of a disaster waiting to happen.

And instantly, Inuyasha's cock shot straight back into solid rock mode once more. Fucking Christ.

Growling, he angrily slammed the book shut and moved on the hunt. Her scent taunted him, teased him, pulling him this way and that. He prowled in and out of aisles, looking half-mad and murderous no doubt to anyone paying attention, his accursed nose leading the way to the object of his torment.

No more playing nice. No more restraint. He would claim her if it was the last thing he did!

Then suddenly, he found her.

Deep in the one of the farthest, most abandoned corners of the three-story university library, she was wandering slowly down to the end of the last aisle. She had presumably been wandering from place to place, if her meandering movements were of any indication. Her delicate fingers lingered on the spines of the books, a universal sign of a bookworm happily in her realm. She wore a shorter skirt than usual, though her conservative blouse balanced that out. Still, Inuyasha thought, temporarily paused in his pursuit to drink in the vision before him, she had damn nice legs.

At one point, Kagome squealed softly and plucked a book off the shelf, rifling through the pages, her eyes shining with excitement. In any other time, Inuyasha would have found this endearing, downright adorable. But right now, his blood was pumping in his ears and he was only after one thing.

In a few long strides, he marched up to her, slamming his hand against the wall that ran perpendicular to the two tall bookshelves on either side.

With a shriek, Kagome dropped the book she was examining, looking up in shock at a glowering Inuyasha, his hand on the wall above her person, leaving her vulnerable. The message of his gesture was crystal clear.

Then, she glared right back.

"Well? What do you want? First you send me death glares in class and now this intimidating stance? What is your problem, asshole?!"

Inuyasha blinked. Then, to his utmost surprise, his erection somehow grew harder! Sweet and fiery, eh? Damn, the woman's mysterious hold on him was growing more interesting by the second!

He leaned down, a smirk melting over his face as their eyes locked once more, this time with the distinct feeling of the heated intimacy of isolation as opposed to the exposure of a full classroom. He watched, amused, as her anger stuttered into confused arousal. She stumbled back, her back making contact with the wall where his hand rested above, lowering her eyes and mumbling something under her breath. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, but his grin grew wider.

"What was that? I didn't hear you properly," he said ironically, his dog ears twitching playfully.

Kagome glared at him. "That's a big, fat lie. I know demons have stronger senses than humans, and besides, you're part dog by the looks of you..." Her voice trailed as her eyes lingered up at his ears. A resurgence of spicy desire rolled off her body, sweeping over Inuyasha, engulfing them in a cocoon of mutual attraction.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back as he savored her addicting smell. Unbelievable. All this madness from one tiny woman whom he had barely exchanged more than a few sentences with for the past two months.

He exhaled slowly, looking back down and making eye contact again. Her arousal peaked in the time he took to relish her scent, her eyes wide and dark, her chest rising and falling with the unmistakable look of someone trying desperately to hold back.

Everything about her trembling frame, not to mention her undeniable smell, all but screamed, "take me now!"

Well, Inuyasha Taisho was more than willing to oblige.

"You want me," he said, his sexual frustration and her goddamn scent turning his voice husky, hoarse, and low. He spoke with more of a growl than a normal voice.

"I- what?" Kagome's voice came out in a breathy squeak.

"I said, you. Want. Me," Inuyasha snarled each word in each breath, leaning down until his nose hovered just above hers. "I heard you, you know."

"See? You did lie-!"

"Say it again," he said through clenched teeth, making sure she had a full view of his protruded fangs.

A command, not a request, sharp and deep, making her visibly shudder like his voice forced her spine to react reflexively. Heart pounding, his eyes bored into hers, as he watched, amused and aroused like no tomorrow, her knees trembling violently in a vain attempt to hold up her upright. The wall behind her was clearly the only thing saving her from collapsing.

"Inu...yasha..."

"Yes...?" he drawled, watching with growing lust as she fumbled with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"I s-said, 'Inuyasha, why are you so fucking hot?'" Kagome whispered in a single breath, her face rivaling the reddest tomato on a vine.

Inuyasha quietly laughed, a breathy almost chuckle. Goddamn. All this time she found him attractive, too? Where has the woman been all his life?! He tilted her chin up with his free hand, forcing her to stare back into his lustful eyes (surely, she must see it?).

"Now, sadly, I don't know the answer to that, princess," he said in a mock-coaxing tone, grinning at her pout, "but what I would like to know" - he slid his other hand on the wall down, drawing it closer to her body - "is why" - he brushed against her arm - "_you_" - encircled down and around her waist - "are so fucking" - pulled her against his chest, making her squeak adorably, and with the hand holding her chin, rubbed his thumb over her soft lips as he leaned in, whispering hoarsely - "_unbelievably_ gorgeous and hot?"

He sealed those final words with a kiss, diving deep with his tongue, the furious pounding in his ears turning into triumphant roaring as he felt her own mouth respond just as eagerly.

Their bodies molded together, hands wandering, tugging, groping, wanting. Inuyasha pressed her against the wall, ravaging her mouth with his own even as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his erect cock from the slitted hole in his briefs. Tucking her ass under his arms, he lifted her up until her legs wrapped themselves about his waist. Secured, he thrust his exposed cock between her legs so she could feel his length. But he wouldn't enter her. Not yet.

As expected, she gasped, her desire all but drowning Inuyasha's senses. Had he been of a weaker constitution, her stimulating aroma would render him unconscious. As it was, the increased sensation only roused him further. He found himself talking, a stark difference from previous experiences where he normally avoided conversation to "get it over with."

But that was then and this was now. This was Kagome Higurashi. The woman who possessed his body and soul for the past two months, be it of pure lust or something more. Whether this was the only time he'd get to claim her or the start of a lifetime, he intended to relish every single second.

And to see just how willing she was to fulfill his wants.

"You feel that, princess?" He rocked back forth, forcing her to slide along his length, making her cry out and instantly bite her lip to suppress further noises. "What's that down there?"

"Y-you know perfectly-"

"Answer me, wench," he growled quietly in her ear, busy burying his nose deep in her soft hair.

"Your... your cock..."

"Oh? And do you like that, princess? Tell me..." he drew out the word as he playfully tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Y-ye... yes! Oh, God, yes!" Her voice was hitched in pleasure but still managed to be in a loud whisper.

"Why so quiet?" Inuyasha purred, his nose nuzzling behind her ear, deeply inhaling the tiny amount of perfume she had sprayed there. Infusion of lavender and lemons. God, it complemented her natural scent so perfectly, he nearly moaned. He went on, murmuring in a teasing tone, "Are you worried about being caught? We are in a library, you know..."

"I'm aware!"

Inuyasha smirked at the self-conscious tone in her voice. Encouraged by the spike of warm, delicious desire all but literally pooling down below (and now he could feel it! Jesus Christ, grant him patience!), he went on: "But that excites you, doesn't it?"

A rush of warmth, rather like a spillage, spread in her cotton panties directly above his cock. Kagome trembled and closed her eyes, moaning in ecstasy, biting her lower lip in vain. Inuyasha's cock throbbed in appreciation, making her buck her hips along his length, the thumping of her back against the wall not stopping her from trying to ride him.

God Almighty, this woman was _kinky!_ He just might fall in love, holy fuck.

And yet she persisted in the coy act. In a twist of irony, she protested half-heartedly as her own hips spoke for themselves. "Of - of course not! Why, why on _earth-?_"

"Because of the thrill," he whispered under his breath directly inside her ear, willing his words to reverberate deep inside her mind. Willing her to forget restraint, forget shyness, and just _let go_. "You love the thrill of possibly be caught, to be heard, to be _seen_" - Kagome whimpered, and Inuyasha could have sworn that the warmth between her legs was beginning to _leak_, fucking hell! - "and that makes you feel so unbelievably dirty and yet _so_ good and hot, doesn't it? Ka-Go-Me?"

A long, protracted moan greeted his ears in answer, with more hot dampness accumulating below, making his cock throb painfully and her legs quake. His cheeks were beginning to hurt by all this grinning, and his cock was on the verge of exploding, but this was so worth it!

"Well, Kagome, am I _wrong?_" He emphasized the word in a sing-song manner, before smothering their lips together once more.

"No... no, you aren't..." Kagome mumbled between kisses, her hands gripping his shoulders. "God, this is so embarrassing... You must think I'm so gross..." Her voice wavered, heated embarrassment rolling off along with her arousal.

Inuyasha blinked, breaking off the kiss in a moment of bewilderment. Then, he gave a quick bark of laughter, startling Kagome from her reverie. He straightened up and kissed her hard on the mouth again, thrusting over and over, rubbing himself all over her soaked panties. Her rapturous moans were muffled, but just barely, against his lips, as her hips bucked clumsily back at his movements. When their mouths parted, her naturally pink lips were red and swollen, her pupils dilated, her half-lidded darkened blue eyes gazing at him dreamily. Inuyasha licked his own lips, hardly believing her effortless eroticism.

"Do you honestly think that this" - he gestured to his cock with a wave of his hand and an additional thrust - "means that I find you gross?! God spare me, Kagome, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen! I spent these last few months lusting after you like a fucking horny teenager, and hating every fucking man I could smell on you" - (he plunged on, ignoring her gasp and shocked "how did you-?!") - "and now here you are, not only drop dead gorgeous and the most delicious smelling woman I've ever had the privilege to meet, but also have a kinky streak?! What kind of an idiot would I be to find all of that, any part of you, 'gross'?!"

He paused to take a breath, staring into her beautiful now widened eyes.

"I want you. Jesus fucking Christ, Kagome, I want you _so fucking much_, like no other, and any men who you've had in the past will look like pathetic children by the time I'm done with you! And I'll bet you've never wanted anyone as badly as you want me and my cock," he added with a sudden surge of confidence, "_have_ you?" He burrowed his face against her neck, gently suckling on the skin and kissing over each spot.

She shuddered, gasping for breath. "N-no, no, God, no, never! Never like this! I want you _so much_, Inuyasha, and your—your bi-" Kagome suddenly stopped herself short, her face somehow redder than ever before.

But Inuyasha caught the insinuation. He could hardly believe it, but then again, this woman was full of surprises so far. His male ego perked up excitedly, he thrust slowly and deliberately, coaxing the word from Kagome's mouth. "My _what?_" he growled through a conceited smirk, practically gleeful.

"Your... your b-bi-guh...big, ummmm... big..."

"Big? Hmmmm?" _Thrust, thrust._ He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, but by God, he was going to do his damndest to take as long as he needed. This was, without a doubt, the most erotic moment of his life and he considered luckier than all get out that he was essentially living a real-life porn film.

The stereotype of libraries and debauchery was coming true and he was experiencing it himself! God, he needed to do this more often! _But only with Kagome, no one else_, whispered a voice in his mind, but he brushed it aside, waiting for Kagome's incoherent stuttering to finally come to a head.

"Your big, th-thick cock!" Kagome nearly shrieked, but barely controlled the volume of her voice in time, slapping a hand to her mouth in horror.

With a devilish smile, Inuyasha yanked away her hand and passionately kissed her, hot and heady, _needy_. He pulled away, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth, deliberately dragging his fang last before letting go.

Her head hung back, breathless and stunned. He kissed her again, softer, running his lips all over her face. Meanwhile, his hands slid down to her panties, rubbing over the outside of her clit (if her sudden jolting movement and suppressed cry out were of any indication).

"Would you object to losing a pair of panties, Kagome?" he whispered.

"I would, actuallyyy," Kagome moaned, distracted by his ministrations even as she tried to sass back.

"Too bad, because my big, thick cock" - he watched with unending delight at her blush over her repeated words - "won't fit with them in the way." He lifted a single claw, making his intentions clear. Kagome's eyes flashed with irritation, and yet her body betrayed her failed attempt at dignity once more.

Inuyasha's lips quirked up into a smirk. "Listen to me well, Kagome Higurashi: I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you from here till next week right here and now, and you're gonna love _every single second_. With your panties out of the way, you're gonna spend the rest of the day feeling the wind down there" - Kagome squeaked in mortification - "and be reminded of how good I felt, taking you, pounding away at you, and making you feel so hot."

"Then, stop torturing me and get on with it!" Kagome hissed.

"Princess, you tortured me for two months. Give me a little leeway."

"Yeah, but I had no idea—HEY!"

True to his word, Inuyasha slashed off Kagome's panties and they fell, in a sopping mess below at his feet.

"You should pay me back, you know—oh-ohh. _Ohhh._ OHHHHH!"

Without preamble, with the last obstacle out of the way, Inuyasha sheathed himself to hilt deep inside Kagome. For a moment, he stayed still, eyes rolled back and closed, lost in the heavenly feeling of her warm center finally, finally wrapped around his cock. He could stay here forever. Let the rest of the world fade away or burn; all he needed, all he wanted to be surrounded in the cloak of Kagome, Kagome's scent, Kagome's body, Kagome's hair, Kagome's womanhood, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...

Then, he began to move, slowly at first, then began to pick up a quicker rhythm. Kagome clutched onto him, burying her face against his shoulder to block out any more sounds. But muffled against his shirt, he could _feel_ the vibrations of her silent screams of pleasure.

"Ever had a cock as good as mine, Kagome?" he whispered, fucking her against the wall, inwardly thanking his lucky stars to be in this position right now.

"God, Inuyasha, if-if I was a virgin, you would've hurt me! You're so fucking big..." Kagome's mouth turned towards his neck, kissing him with a fury that matched his pounding. "Jesus- fuck! Koga's got nothing on you!" She jerked back, blushing profusely, to meet Inuyasha's glowing triumphant grin.

"What? Do you find my cock to be more... satisfying?" A sharp thrust upwards. Kagome moaned, tightening her legs about his waist.

"Th-that's an understatement—"

"Oh? Then, how would you describe it? Tell me, baby girl," he whispered hoarsely, his ego roaring with victory in his mind.

"Bigger... thicker... and God, I don't know, you just feel so much better and you're so much hotter - ahh!" Kagome bit her lip to suppress her loud cry. Inuyasha had just reached down and grasped hold of her now exposed ass, squeezing in appreciation. "Do-do that again! But could you... umm... use your claws? A bit?" If a face could light on fire, Kagome's would rival the hottest bonfire right about now.

Growling quietly under his breath, Inuyasha obliged, gently yet not too gently raking his claws along her ass cheeks. She squeezed tighter around his cock as she gasped and moaned. He tried going a little rougher, digging into her flesh; his actions were successfully met with more of that lovely keening, her back arching against the wall.

Pleased with himself, Inuyasha kept it up, scraping up her ass and traveling up her back under her clothes, as he went on: "God_damn_, who'd have thought that Kagome Higurashi would be such a _freak?_"

"Is that a p-pro-problem? Nnnphh!"

"Hell no. Fucking Christ, this the farthest thing from a problem! If we were on my bed, I'd turn you around and spank your beautiful ass while I fucked you from behind. Oh? Do you like the sound of that?"

"Y-yes! Oh my God, yes!"

"Then hold still," he growled against her lips, "and we can finish things up here and go back to my place."

Stay still she did, clinging tightly to him, as Inuyasha took her, harder and faster. The bookshelves on either side of them shook with the force he made against the wall. He grinded deep inside her like the wall was a mattress, like it was merely a surface made to be fucked on, not a solid obstacle in his way. His claws dug into it, making scrape marks that only a demon could make, fucking Kagome like it was the last day of Earth's existence, like he was fulfilling an unspoken promise to himself.

If she was willing, God help him, if she was willing, he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her if this is what it meant to be with her!

"Inu-Inuyashaaaa, I'm coming, I'm _coming!_" Kagome's voice rose in a whispered high-pitched scream. Even now, she managed to rein control on her volume. Damn. Impressive, if not slightly disappointing. He rode out her orgasm, then paused before unleashing his own.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked, kicking himself for not asking beforehand.

Thankfully, she nodded wordlessly, and he released himself with a loud groan inside of her.

And then, his knees gave out and he went down with her, both of them crying out and giggling simultaneously.

Slumped together on the library floor, entangled, sweaty, and mostly dressed but still exposed, the two lovebirds snuggled awkwardly in a corner. Inuyasha raked his claws through her thick hair, Kagome played with his own long, silver hair, her body nestled in the crook of his arm.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, swallowing hard.

"So... please tell me I didn't just make you cheat on your boyfriend?"

He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask. Perhaps now that he was solidly back on planet Earth, perhaps because of her reference to Koga, and he just had to make sure. It didn't make a difference at this point, but he felt he ought to at least know, right?

Kagome's startled laugh bubbled forth. "No, silly! Koga isn't my boyfriend! I just... slept with him. It was quite random, honestly. And he wasn't my first either, but he was my first 'casual' hook up, I guess."

"And he's got nothing on me, huh?"

She huffed. "Are you actually concerned about homewrecking my nonexistent relationship or do you just enjoy the fantasy of cuckolding someone that badly?"

Inuyasha laughed at that. "You're something else," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Says the guy who stalked me to the back of the library and fucked me within an inch of my life," Kagome said dryly, looking up into his eyes.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Hell no." She leaned up and kissed him softly. Then, she sat up, primly brushed out her skirt, and snatched her destroyed panties from the floor nearby, bunching them up in her hand (her blush glowing brighter than the sun). She went on, in a would-be casual tone, but her flushed cheeks and shining eyes spoke volumes: "Now, I seem to recall a promise to repeat this last... performance, but in a far more comfortable setting... If you'll have me." She glanced at him, hopeful, anticipating.

Inuyasha grinned. "As you wish, princess."

* * *

_**AN: Please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed some shameless InuKag lovin'... ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: By popular demand, here is Part 2! Readers must be 18+ years old, please! **_

_**If you read and enjoyed Part 1, yay, welcome back! If you're new here, this is utter shameless porn territory with ZERO build up this time. Just 3000+ words of endless KINKY FILTH. You're welcome. Physically speaking, this part isn't much "kinkier" than last time... however, the dirty talk does, um, escalate into "daddy kink" territory (albeit briefly)... If that bothers you, I apologize, but consider yourself warned (and if it's "tame" for you, well, then, yay, no harm, no foul! XD) But I assure you: this is 1000% consensual, so no worries there! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh and thank you to whoever nominated this "shameless" fic of mine for Best NSFW! You are greatly appreciated! **_

* * *

**Shameless**

**Part 2**

"Will your roommate be back soon?" Kagome gasped between kisses, as she fumbled with the button and zipper on Inuyasha's pants.

"Doubt it. Miroku only crashes here when he has a big assignment due in the morning," Inuyasha moaned as Kagome's fingers rubbed over his hardened boxer briefs. He cupped her breasts, relishing in their beautiful sight and softness, relieved that her shirt and bra were discarded on the floor.

She was now completely naked while he remained merely shirtless. His only problem about this was that she was so eager to continue things where they left off that he had all of two seconds to drink in her drop-dead gorgeous body before she threw herself against him again with kisses that would make any man forget such a minor inconvenience. God, her skin was so _soft_...

"Good," Kagome breathed, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth with a ferocity that matched her eager fingers touching and teasing his erect cock over the fabric (he squeezed her breasts playfully in response). "I fully expect you to fulfill your promise back in the library, and unexpected interruptions will be most... unpleasant."

Inuyasha grinned wickedly, though his heart flipped over twice as he watched Kagome fall down to her knees in front of his concealed erection. "Is this gonna be thanks for earlier?" he quipped as she pulled his erect cock free from the slitted hole in his boxer briefs, biting back a laugh at her annoyed glare.

"No, comeuppance."

Inuyasha blinked. "Comeuppance?"

Kagome huffed, then adopted a beautifully coy smile that made Inuyasha's insides positively melt and squirm. "Yes. You teased me _so very thoroughly_ back there without any warning, so now it's my turn."

Then, Inuyasha's cock disappeared inside her warm mouth and his knees nearly buckled.

Digging his claws into Kagome's hair (being just mindful enough to not scratch her scalp), Inuyasha moaned gratefully as her tongue did wondrous... _things_ to him.

Inuyasha Taisho was no stranger to how a blowjob felt. God only knew how many eager young ladies pushed him into a broom closet or behind the gym or other dark, secretive places in high school just to get a taste of his cock. He's had all types: over-achievers, under-achievers, nervous and sloppy, excited and sloppy, a few close calls of potential damage, and even the occasional "Naturally Good at This" type who sent his head reeling and stripped his breath right out of his chest.

But Kagome Higurashi's skills with a man's cock put all those previous girls to shame!

Sucking on the head like it was the world's tastiest ice pop, she moaned, the vibrations in her throat reverberating down his shaft, reaching his spine, and sending delicious tingles all over his body. Kagome's tongue slid underneath the shaft, flat and wet and _warm_ against the skin and deliberately, agonizingly _slow_, inch by inch... Her eyes locked on his... Kneeling right before him, naked, gorgeous as all get out, and staring up at him with lustful eyes that would make a god of love beg for mercy...

"Nnnmph!" Inuyasha trembled violently, pushing Kagome's head deeper against him, egging her to take more of his length down her throat. Her sudden shiver and muffled shriek and locking eye contact with him made him stop... but only for a moment when inspiration struck.

"Hold still," he said huskily, waited for her quick jerking nod (her mouth still quite preoccupied), then pressed his hand behind her head. Then, slowly, he thrust, fucking her mouth.

The delicious aroma of arousal that had already been permeating her entire body since their... _excursion_ in the library, suddenly exploded. He didn't need to touch her down there to know how wet she was getting. Her little sounds of pleasure were being smothered by his cock, and somehow, that just made it all the more hotter.

His ego took another sharp upward spike.

Rumbling low in his throat, he caressed the back of her head, holding her in place as he continued to fuck her mouth. "What's the matter, princess?" he purred. "Can't handle the size of my big cock?"

Kagome's narrowed eyes glared her answer back up at him: _I can handle anything I want, asshole!_

"I see you're still having trouble taking my whole length... Relax your mouth and stop trying to please me, _just take it._"

Once he felt her jaw muscles loosen up, he went at it again, relentlessly, savoring the sight of her sweet mouth taking in his thick, long cock... It was enough to make him come again!

Finally, her lips made contact with the end of his shaft, her breathing coming through her nose hard and sharp. Inuyasha indulged in one more quick thrust, then abruptly let her go.

Gasping for breath like she had been swimming underwater for too long, Kagome rested her hand on her chest for a moment. "Jesus... Christ, Inuyasha! Y-you nearly suffocated me!" Her face was flushed red, her blue eyes sparking with irritation.

He almost apologized, but noticed that her deliciously spiked scent had not faded away. Smirking, he reached down and grasped her hand, pulling her up to her feet and searing her swollen lips with a kiss.

Their tongues danced as Inuyasha took his sweet time "tasting" every bit of him on her, while his hands wandered down and cupped her ass, squeezing her closer to him. Kagome's muffled moans told him all he needed of how much she enjoyed that.

When their lips parted, he licked his lips, watching her flushed face grow redder and finding it the cutest fucking sight he'd ever seen. "Never realized I tasted so sweet... until I sampled it from you."

Kagome stuttered something incoherent, then, seemingly lost for words, burrowed her head against his bare chest. "Jeez, it was supposed to be a comeuppance for earlier, but you had to turn it around and take the reins, didn't you?!" she said in an undertone squeak.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, but it was supposed to be about you!"

"Oh princess, I enjoyed myself _quite thoroughly_," Inuyasha growled quietly, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes at his last two words. "Don't you dare think otherwise, 'kay?" He pecked a chaste kiss on her lips.

"If- If you say so..."

"I do say. Now, that we've gotten that out of the way" - he hoisted her up in his arms, making her shriek - "shall I repay the favor?" He kicked off his jeans, his erection still poking out of his boxer briefs but paying it no heed.

"Again?!"

"Oh no, this time it has nothing to do with my cock, though I am very pleased to know how you enjoy it, princess" - he grinned at her growing blush, which seemed to quickly be surpassing rivaling that of the reddest tomato - "this time" - he deposited her on his bed, taking another moment to appreciate her beautiful body - "... it's _your_ turn."

With that, he knelt down, spread open her legs, and dove right in, thanking every god in existence that he had already gotten rid of her panties back in the library.

He lapped up her pussy like a cat having its cream, watching her reactions from over her stomach, enjoying every eyebrow scrunch, every gasp, every shutting and opening her eyes in a moment of utter pleasure... He may have already had her in the library where she had revealed her true, kinkier nature to him unwittingly, but now, he intended to make the most of getting to know and make love to every inch of Kagome...

He hummed as he drank up her sweet juices, his cock twitching in agonizing _want_ as Kagome's pussy continued to practically _flow_ for him, an endless pool of luscious honeyed sex, with every lick and suck and lap merely adding more and more to this exquisite meal...

But most of all, her scent was devastatingly phenomenal down here! He drank it in as much as he drank _her_ in, nearly overwhelming his senses but in all the right ways... Her naturally sweet and spicy scent, her utterly addicting aroma of unparalleled arousal... her sweat, her pussy, her shampooed hair, her essence of lavender and lemons, her tears of rapture pricking the corners of her eyes...

All of it washed over him, drowning him, reviving him...

Goddamn, was this love?

"Inu-Inuyashaaaa, I'm gonna come, I'm g-gonna- oh my GOD! YES! MORE! _PLEASE!_" Kagome's cries of pleasure hitched sharply up into an almost-scream. Inuyasha answered by pushing up her thighs, raising himself up so he could eat her out at a different angle, pressing her legs back, closer and closer to her core -

"OH MY GOD, INUYASHA, JUST FUCK ME NOW! JUST _TAKE ME!_ PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kagome didn't bother lowering her volume this time, but Inuyasha couldn't give a damn thinking about who might have heard her scream. In fact, the more people who heard, the better! Everyone should know it was he, Inuyasha Taisho, making the most gorgeous woman on the planet, Kagome Higurashi, scream in ecstasy!

His wild thoughts shot straight to his ego and he instantly straightened up, grinning from ear to ear, and leaned over the now panting Kagome, and kissed her hard on the mouth, making sure she got a taste of herself now.

Seeming to understand his intentions, Kagome obliged by running her tongue all over his mouth, particularly on the lips until they parted for breath. "Guess we're even now, huh?" she said breathlessly, with a slight giggle.

"Definitely. Now, turn over."

Kagome blinked. "Beg pardon-?"

"I got a delicious view of your face last time," Inuyasha said with a wicked grin, "and now, I want to see your big, beautiful ass for me to enjoy."

Kagome squeaked, her embarrassment coming back full swing. Still, she obeyed, on trembling legs, turned over until she was on her hands and knees, her face practically steaming like a boiling tea kettle.

Inuyasha took one look at her gorgeous specimen of a behind and immediately disposed of his boxer briefs, which were starting to become quite uncomfortable. He slowly ran his hands over her pink ass cheeks, which were still showing signs of his love for them earlier while she was still wearing a skirt. He never considered himself an "ass man" before, but goddamn, this might be his moment of conversion! He teasingly raked the tips of his sharp claws along her skin, making her moan in _that way_ that even eating out didn't quite elicit, then with a deep, low growl, he raised one open-palmed hand and gave her a hard spank.

She gave a shuddering gasp and shimmied her ass back at him. "Again," she said in that same breathy tone, and _goddamn_, he was so fucked!

Over and over, he spanked her ass, and she responded with more and more aroused sounds and gestures. He found himself speaking again, his eyes glued on the way her ass jiggled with every spank, with how close the head of his cock was from entering her sopping wet pussy again...

"What's the matter, princess? Do you need to be spanked first before I fuck you?"

"Y-yes! Please, dear God, ahhhh!"

He made sure to dig his claws on the underside of her ass cheek after making contact with his palm. She shivered violently, her words trembling with unbridled passion...

"Oh? Do you want to be punished?"

"By you? Abso_fucking_lutely! Ah-ahhhhhh_nnnnnn!_"

She arched her back at that one particularly hard one, her moans growing more and more wanton. Inuyasha grunted loudly in appreciation, his cock pulsating painfully with the _need_ to fuck her...

"God, Kagome, you are _so smoking hot!_"

He gave her several successive hard spanks in a row, followed by grazing his claws roughly over those two glorious humps, starting from her lower back to the back of her thighs.

Kagome's face was now buried in the mattress, her hands making tight fists on the sheets, gripping and releasing with every action, her back curved erotically downward so that her knees were the only things holding her up instead of being on all fours. Her cries of passion were morphing quickly between screams and moans faster and faster, more and more... And then...

"STOP TEASING ME, YOU BASTARD, AND JUST FUCK ME!"

And so, he did. They both shuddered and groaned when his cock slid inside her sweet pussy, and then he fucked her. _Hard._

While a wall and parallel shelves on both sides provided a certain leverage and a definite added thrill of kinkiness, there was something to be said about the simplicity of a mattress's uses. Inuyasha remained standing against the bed as he fucked Kagome from behind, but had no worries about her safety or comfort. He could just let go of all restraint and thrust hard and fast and watch her writhe beneath him...

Was the library erotic? Hell fucking yes, but so was watching her ass bounce against his hips, her body curved down in the perfect view, and her face pressed sideways against the mattress where he could see how flushed she looked, her sexy mouth open in such a naughty fashion...

Her round, pink ass cheeks were now utterly covered in temporary red marks from his claw treatment. Inuyasha swelled with pride, smacking that beautiful ass again in appreciation, vaguely aware of how rare a treat it was to find a woman so willing to go that far with him. Women in the past appreciated his stamina, certainly, but were more often than not rather nervous by his use of claws. Their thrill was fucking a man who had the ability to harm them, but wouldn't.

But not Kagome. Kagome _begged_ for him to get rough, begged for the use of his claws to turn her on, and he reaped the benefits from it. Inuyasha never thought there'd be a day where a woman would be begging for that to happen, let alone for that to rile him up, but there you had it! Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he recalled his roommate Miroku saying, "Don't knock it till you try it." Guess there was more to that sentiment than he originally realized...

"Inuyasha... Talk to me..." Kagome's voice was sounding pouty.

_Shit._ Inuyasha shook out of his reverie and stared down at her. She had turned herself around as much as possible, giving him her best coy look. _Shit._ It seemed all of her "coy" looks kept out-doing each other! God spare him! Inuyasha's eyes rolled back as he bit back a groan, gripping onto her ass for support. He lowered his gaze once more to Kagome's playful sulk.

"Come on..." Kagome bit her lip, looking exceptionally nervous, then with a deep breath, took the plunge: "Talk to me... Daddy."

He froze, his heart thundering wildly in his chest. He saw the longing and apprehension in her eyes, and felt a smirk forming over his face. He was grinning broadly, watching her mixed arousal and embarrassment with a glowing sense of pride as the thought echoed in his brain:

_She just called me a "Daddy!"_

If Inuyasha had been human, he would have come right then and there. Her shyness, mixed with a sly undertone, her darkened eyes full of lust... And calling him _that!_ Fuck, he was definitely in love!

With a playful snarl, he gave a few sharp thrusts, making sure his length and girth was utterly inescapable from her mind. "Oh? What is it, princess? Do you need something from Daddy?"

"T-talk to me-"

"About _what?_ Hmmmm?" he growled, reveling in their debauchery, leaning down until he was breathing right above her ear. He hummed again, willing the low husky tone of his voice to probe her mind. "What do you want Daddy to tell you?" he whispered, breathing hotly into her ear.

A visible quiver trickled down her body; Inuyasha could feel the vibrations reach her knees, making them wobble and threaten to buckle, but planted inside of her and leaning low against her back, he knew she was in no real danger of collapsing. But Lord, he loved the feeling of her being so affected by his words!

"Tell me... tell me how much you want me..."

"Oh, baby, baby, my princess... Kagome..." Even in this position, he thrusted several times as fast as he could before slowing down again, running his palm now over her scratched up ass, while his tongue ran over the top of her ear, whispering harshly: "You have no fucking clue how badly I want you... I could do this all day... Every day..."

"R-really?"

"'Really, Daddy?'" he prompted, rather enjoying this new thing himself. He gave her a quick spank and squeeze for good measure.

"R-really, Daddy?"

Jesus fucking Christ, why did she make it sound so unbelievably sexy?!

"Abso_fucking_lutely, babydoll." Grinning, Inuyasha sat back up, still remaining sheathed inside of her (the motions of the different angles still made her positively _mew_ in the sweetest way that he nearly orgasmed). Once upright again, he reached down with one hand, scooped up her long, luscious black wavy hair in a loose ponytail in a tight grip. He gave a slight yank, prompting Kagome to jerk her head back and arch her back. The visual alone surpassed the word "erotic."

This was, without a doubt, the hottest sight he ever beheld and the sexiest woman he ever had the privilege to gaze upon. He was the luckiest damn bastard in the universe!

One hand holding her hair, the other palmed against her ass, Inuyasha said in a sultry tone, "Now hold still, Daddy has to make sure that his princess gets all the loving punishment she needs..."

"Please do, Daddy! P-please, ah-ahaaa-ahhhhhh!"

He smacked her ass as he rode her, her hair acting like the "reins," and god fucking damn, he never knew sex was so good, so raunchy, so delicious, and – and – _and - fuck!_

A loud, piercing cry burst forth from Kagome's mouth, like he had reached down somewhere very deep and secretive and dragged it out of her very soul. Her rapturous scream and her ambrosial scent penetrated every sensation in his body, from every angle, attacking him, taunting him, alluring him...

The details of her beauty and eroticism were blurring together...

He was taking her... He was fucking her... He was making love to her... Relentlessly... Hungrily... Greedily...

_This_ was what he needed, _this_ was what he wanted, _this_ woman was all he could ever ask for and, _fucking Christ_, if he'd ever lose her to some other man... No, he could not bear it, because she belonged to him now, and _only him!_

He joined her mutual screaming of each other's names, and exploded inside of her.

A moment later (or was it an eternity? Who could say?), Inuyasha blinked a few times. He was laying haphazardly on his bed, Kagome cuddling up against his chest. She sported the perfect "sex hair" look, and it was undeniably hot, and _fuck_, did he just have raunchy sex with Kagome Higurashi?! Twice?! In the last, what, _hour?!_ Jesus fucking Christ!

"Hey, Kagome," he said, his mouth feeling weirdly dry.

"Mmmm?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

The mattress creaked as Kagome sat up quickly in alarm, staring down at him. "That's a rather... unconventional way of asking!" she sputtered between laughs.

"Wh-what did I do wrong?!"

"Inuyasha. You literally just fucked me from here until next week and only _now_, you're asking me out?!" She giggled again, quite excessively.

"People do hook up without dating, you know," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes, but you have to admit, asking me out _after_ sex is a pretty backwards way of doing things!" Her giggles spilled over into straight up laughter. She was clutching her sides, gasping for breath.

Despite himself, Inuyasha could see her point. He wrinkled his nose and said in an affectionate grumpy tone, "Oh, come here, you!"

He yanked her back down, flush against him, their naked bodies still sticky with sweat and other fluids, but neither could give a damn. They kissed softly for a few moments, then stared at one another.

"So... is that a yes?"

"After a round like _that?_ What kind of crazy person would I be to refuse?!"

Inuyasha didn't have a clever reply to that, and so kissed her again, unable to stop grinning against her soft lips.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later: _

"Hey, Inuyasha, you wouldn't happen to know about the library incident, would you?" Miroku Tanaka casually said to his roommate. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop open, but secretly giving a secretive glance to his side.

Inuyasha choked on his beer. "In-incident?" he gasped.

"Yeah, apparently, there was an attack of some kind."

"Oh? Was... was anyone hurt?"

"Not as far as I'm aware," Miroku said with a shrug, his lips twitching with barely concealed amusement. "But security found the most peculiar pieces of evidence... Books knocked off the shelves, but only toward the back of one of the aisles" - Inuyasha's knee began twitching - "and bizarrely enough, indents in the walls, damaged by blunt instruments, perhaps."

"Per-perhaps..."

"But then, they noticed the claw marks."

Inuyasha visibly gulped, his eyes glued in outer space, as if this horrifying image was too much for him to imagine and yet he couldn't help it. Miroku didn't hide his grin this time, but continued talking in a calm tone: "I actually swung by here earlier to tell you all about it. Nearly everyone who was at the library is talking."

"Is... is that a fact?"

"Imagine my surprise to find our dorm bolted locked from the inside. And the sounds I heard! Such levels of debauchery I never imagined!"

"I-"

Suddenly, realization dawned on Inuyasha and he whipped his head around and glared at his shit-grinning roommate.

Miroku promptly ducked from a flying pillow and dismissed the onslaught of profanity sent his way.

"So... was she worth all the hassle?" he finally asked.

Inuyasha paused in his heated shouting. "Definitely," he said with a grin.

* * *

_**AN: OKAY THE BEAST IS DONE! VFSKJGBHDKRHBEJDBVERDFRBVJERFKJBGEODLNBG XDD **_

_**Please leave a review! Thank you for all your support and love! **_


End file.
